


Milk?

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz





	Milk?

_**10th February 2016**_  
The doorbell rang in the early morning. “Jaehyun, get the door!” His mother shouted from the kitchen. Jaehyun sighed but walked to the door nevertheless. “Who is it?” He asked, while fumbling with the lock on the door.

A face with a bright smile plastered on it greeted Jaehyun. Carrying a small carton of milk in each hand, the boy offered them to Jaehyun, “Milk?”

Jaehyun was at a lost for words. The delivery men in the past were all grumpy and snappy in the morning, never once did they greet Jaehyun like the boy had. Jaehyun didn’t realise he was staring until the boy waved the milk in front of him, “Milk?”, he asked again.

  
 _ **30th March 2016**_  
The doorbell rang in the early morning. It’s him again, Jaehyun was sure. He pushed Donghyun to the door, urging the younger boy to get the door. “Milk?” Jaehyun heard the familiar voice at the door, while he was hiding behind the couch. He hated acting like a coward, but whenever he stood in front of the boy, his lips seemed to be sewn shut.

“Jibeom hyung, don’t you have to go to school too?” Donghyun asked the boy. Jaehyun couldn’t hear the boy’s reply, but he assumed the boy went to school, just like any other teenager. After what felt like a hour to Jaehyun, Donghyun bade farewell to Jibeom and closed the door.

“Is he gone?” Jaehyun peeked from behind the couch. Donghyun rolled his eye, “Coward.” Donghyun ducked just in time as Jaehyun’s bedroom slipper flew past the room, “I’m not a coward. It’s just something with him.”

“Ugh, I knew it. Something is going on.” Donghyun muttered under his breath and stalked back to his room.

  
 _ **26th April 2016**_  
“Jaehyun, get the door!” Jaehyun’s mother hollered from her room. There was no one else available, no one other than Jaehyun. He gulped as he reluctantly inched towards the door. Jaehyun wasn’t prepared to embarrass himself in front of the cute delivery boy. Not again.

His hands trembled a little as he reached for the door’s handle. The large wooden door creaked a little as it opened. His smile was still the same, Jaehyun recalled. Jaehyun’s heart felt warm, it was beating faster than usual. “Milk?” Jibeom asked while stretching his hands towards Jaehyun, offering him the usual two cartons of milk.

Jaehyun froze again. “I didn’t think I’d see your cute face ever again.” Jibeom chuckled, “You look exactly the same you did two months ago.”

Jaehyun was silent, he just stared at Jibeom with his huge eyes. “Here, take them for your brother.” Jibeom placed the cartons of milk in Jaehyun’s hands, and both of them were taken aback by the spark they felt the moment their hands touched.

  
 _ **15th November 2016**_  
Jaehyun was slowly getting used to opening the door to Jibeom, but still, he stood there every morning, without saying a word. Jibeom didn’t mind that though, he was contented with the mere sight of Jaehyun.

“I brought you some warm cocoa today. It’s my treat. The weather is getting colder, stay warm.” Jibeom passed Jaehyun the warm can of hot chocolate and stuck his hands back into his jacket. His cheeks were turning pink, lips trembling a little under the cold. Jaehyun felt an unusual pang in his heart, “Wait here.”, he mumbled.

Jaehyun went back into the house and rushed back out. After stuffing two hot packs into Jibeom’s pockets, he turned and slammed the door shut, not giving Jibeom a chance to thank him. Jibeom shook his head and chuckled, “When will he ever let me hear more of his beautiful voice?”

  
 _ **26th January 2017**_  
The doorbell didn’t ring today. It felt weird. Jaehyun was so used to seeing Jibeom every morning, that today it felt really weird. Jaehyun kept glancing at the door throughout breakfast.

Finally, when the doorbell rang, Jaehyun sprung out from his seat. “I’ll get the door!” He shouted a little too loudly, stunning both Donghyun and their mother. “What’s up with him?” Donghyun mouth to their mother and she shrugged, turning back to her cereal.

Jaehyun stopped himself before he turned the knob of the door. He himself was surprised, why was he so excited? He took 5 seconds to calm himself down, before opening the door. The face that stared back at him was a foreign one, it wasn’t the one he’d been waiting to see. Only then, did Jaehyun realise how much he looked forward to the mornings, when Jibeom would give him the biggest and brightest smile he’d seen.

“You’re not Jibeom.” Jaehyun exclaimed, he was disappointed, to say the least.

“Milk?” The delivery boy asked, with two cartons of milk in his hands. While he was doing the exact same thing Jibeom did every morning, for the past year, everything was different.

It just wasn’t the same.

  
 _ **30th January 2017**_  
It’s been 5 days since Jibeom stopped coming to Jaehyun’s house. It’s been 5 days since Jaehyun saw the smile he loved so much, but never got a chance to tell him. It’s been 5 days, and yet every time the doorbell rings, Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat in anticipation. He prepares himself for disappointment, but still hopes for the best whenever he opens the door.

Today he decided the pop the question. “Where did the other delivery boy go? Did he quit his job?” The delivery boy raised his eyebrow, “Jibeomie? He went back to school.” Without a further explanation, the boy got onto his bike and rode away.

“So he does go to school...” Jaehyun muttered to himself before slamming the door shut.

  
 _ **14th February 2017**_  
Today was a day for couples, Jaehyun thought. He lugged his heavy shoulders through the school’s corridor. Today he felt lonelier than usual. Everyone had smiles on their face, and flowers in their hands.

Jaehyun was disappointed again today, when he opened the door this morning. Every night he prayed the day he’d see the face he longed for would come soon. He regretted it sometimes, thinking he should’ve had opened the door for Jibeom every single day since the day they first met. He hated his cowardly self. He didn’t even get to tell Jibeom he liked him.

Jaehyun threw his bag onto his seat before sitting down. He rested his chin in his hands and stared blankly at the blackboard. Someone cleared their throat beside him, but Jaehyun shrugged it off as he usually did. The person did it again, even louder this time. A little annoyed, Jaehyun turned to face the owner of the sound.

“Milk?”


End file.
